Best Day Ever
Best Day Ever is the seventeenth episode of RWBY, and the first episode of Volume 2. It was first shown during the first day of the fourth RTX on July 4th, 2014, and it premiered online on July 24th, 2014. Summary The episode starts off in the City of Vale, where the owner of From Dust Till Dawn is seen reopening his store after the repairs are finished, following the events of a recent dust robbery. While lowering himself down the ladder he used to put up the opening sign, Emerald helps him up after he falls, and shows him an address, inquiring as to where it is, stating that she's "not really from around here." After getting the directions, she heads off only to be stopped by Mercury, who accuses her of being lost. Emerald tells him that she will pay him to shut him up using money from a stolen wallet, but he refuses so he can keep teasing her. Angry at his remarks, she tosses out the wallet she stole, but keeps the money while Mercury follows behind her. The duo then moves towards their destination, while Mercury complains on how Vale is dull, while Emerald states she likes it. Mercury then states that Emerald is no fun due to her hints of anger They soon arrive at Tukson's Book Trade and the owner, Tukson, comes up front when Emerald rings the bell. Emerald asks him if he has certain books while Mercury continues to open and loudly close books behind her before asking if he has any comics. When Emerald asks for a book called Third Crusade and Tukson says he doesn't have it, their tone completely shifts from one of curiosity, to something more tense. Emerald explains that she knows he is planning on leaving while Mercury begins to dim the windows of the store. She explains that his brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear about his leaving and neither are they. When she gets him to admit that he knows who they are and why they are there, he tries to fight back by extending his claws and leaping at them from his desk. However Emerald dodges his attack and Mercury lands a kick while Tukson is helpless in mid-air. The scene then cuts to Mercury and Emerald leaving the store, with Mercury taking a comic because he likes the pictures. Meanwhile at Beacon, Ruby Rose meets with her team in the dining hall and drops a large book full of ideas about how they can have the best day ever before the second term starts. Meanwhile Nora Valkyrie keeps flinging food at Yang, who happily eats it. As Ruby continues her speech, Yang and Nora's food fight becomes more intense until Weiss ends up getting hit in the face with a pie. Outside the hall, Sun is talking to Neptune about keeping his cool for when he meets his new friends. He also lets slip that Blake Belladonna is a Faunus and forces Neptune to keep it a secret because he doesn't want to betray Blake's trust by revealing her secret, stating that it's not a "tell Scarlet when Sun's back is turned secret." However when they enter the dining hall, all the other students run outside out of fear of being involved in a massive food fight. Sun looks around with a smile on his face, while Neptune's is one similar to shock. After the fight is over Sun shows great enjoyment at seeing the event, but Neptune is covered in purple soda and appears very unhappy. Glynda Goodwitch then bursts through the doors and uses her crop to return everything back to normal, with Yang falling back into the room soon after. Glynda is obviously frustrated at them, but Ozpin allows them to get away with it because he wants them to still enjoy their youth while it lasts. That night, Emerald and Mercury return to Roman Torchwick's hideout at an abandoned warehouse after their mission in Vale. They are welcomed back by Roman, who teasingly hugs them and calls them kids, but uses this as an opportunity to take a slip of paper from Emerald's pocket. Having seen what was on the sheet of paper from Emerald, Roman questions on why both had the address to Tukson's bookstore. They explain they were taking care of Roman's problems, but he claims he had it under control, much to Mercury's disbelief. Right before making a threat to the kids, he is stopped by Cinder Fall, who descends from a lift. Roman stutters in response as Emerald walks towards Cinder, but Cinder criticizes both Roman, Mercury, and Emerald; Roman for not taking care of Tukson sooner and the other two for disobeying her order to keep their hands clean while in Vale. Emerald apologizes and says it won't happen again. Returning her attention to Roman, he explains to Cinder that his hands have been full with stealing dust. Mercury points out how Roman is just like a common thief, but Roman mentions on how he has the entire town scared, and that he would be able to do better if he knew what Cinder's plans were. However Cinder refuses to tell Roman of her future plans and only mentions that stealing Dust is done and they can move to the second phase of her plan, telling Roman to have the White Fang move the Dust to another location before leaving with Emerald and Mercury. As Roman goes to light his cigar, he can't find his lighter, but sees that Emerald has stolen it. Transcript Characters *Roman Torchwick *Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Cinder Fall *Tukson }} Trivia *When Weiss had a pie thrown at her face, the scene switches to Team JNPR with Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune covering their eyes, mouth, and ear respectively. This symbolizes the speak no evil, hear no evil, and see no evil pictoral maxim. Although Jaune only covered 1 ear rather than both. *Ruby points at Team JNPR right before the food fight the same way Phoenix Wright does whenever he performs an objection. throwing a People Like Grapes Soda]] *During the food fight scene, several of the vending machines used in the barricade, as well as many of the cans flung about, have "People Like Grapes" printed on their front. This is a reference to a famous quote by Gavin Free, which was also used on a popular Rooster Teeth shirt. **Other food products include "Dr. Piper" (likely a reference to Dr. Pepper), "Ol' King Cold" (a reference to Old King Cole), and a milk carton called "Udder Satisfaction." *This episode contains many references to Rooster Teeth's other popular show, Red vs. Blue. **When Emerald and Mercury return to the White Fang hideout, Emerald refers to Tukson as a rat. Mercury corrects her and calls him a cat, causing Emerald to question if he was like a puma. This is a reference to the second episode of Red vs. Blue, when the Reds obtain a Warthog and Grif says it looks like a puma. **When Mercury and Emerald walk into Tukson's Book Trade, Tukson can be heard humming Red vs. Blue's theme, Blood Gulch Blues. **Yang's flying through the roof and falling down when the action is done is a reference to the Red vs. Blue episode My House, From Here. Caboose steps on a landmine and flies high and doesn't reappear until later. **Roman's description of himself as a professional echoes a similar statement made by Locus, who is also voiced by Gray Haddock. *Ruby, when explaining her plans to have the best day ever, references famous statements made by figures in American history. **Her speech, "Four score and seven minutes ago," starts similarly to Abraham Lincoln's Gettysburg Address, "Four score and seven years ago..." ***This line also references the movie Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, as, in the movie, Abraham Lincoln says "four score and seven minutes ago" towards the end of the film. **When Weiss accuses Ruby of stealing her binder, Ruby says that she is not a crook; a statement made by Richard Nixon. **She also referenced Martin Luther King, Jr.'s "I Have a Dream" speech. *Nora saying "Off with their heads" is a reference to the Queen from Alice in Wonderland. *Ruby's use of her speed to make a wave of debris follow her is similar to a scene from The Matrix Reloaded, where Neo goes so fast a trail of cars follows him. *When Roman, in the warehouse, points to progressively larger accumulated piles of Dust, he says "Eh?" progressively louder in response to Cinder asking him why he didn't deal with Tukson sooner. This is may be a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" when Spongebob points to progressively larger accumulated piles of dirty diapers and says "Mmm?" progressively louder. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 01 00007.png|"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." V2 01 00010.png|Emerald and Mercury enter the bookshop. V2 01 00021.png|Pie to the face. V2 01 00022.png|The guilty party. V2 01 00029.png|"Off with their heads!" V2 01 00030.png|"Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" RWBY vs JNPR.png|Team RWBY ready for battle. V2 01 00046.png|"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" V2 01 00058.png|Glynda repairs the damage. V2 01 00062.png|"Let it go" V2 01 00068.png|The bad guys. V2 01 00069.png|Emerald with Roman's lighter. Video To be released on July 31st. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2